The present invention relates to holders for a container and particularly to one for use in connection with a vehicle and more particularly an armrest within a vehicle.
There exists a variety of cup holders or container holders utilized for supporting cups, cans and other beverage containers in a vehicle such that the vehicle occupants can support such beverages while in the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,764 issued Nov. 29, 1983 is representative of one cup holder structure which is incorporated in the armrest of a vehicle and which can accommodate such containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,445 discloses a disposable container holder for use on a car seat. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,497,076 and 4,040,659 also disclose cup holders which move from a storage position within a support structure in an automobile to a use position.
Although these various cup holders are useful for single or limited sized containers, the system of the present invention is adapted to accommodate a variety of beverage containers such as cans, coffee mugs, large cups and the like.